Breaking The Rules
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: "If you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun." Quote by Katharine Hepburn. Featherkit always obeys the rules. Always. Can she listen to Yellowkit and BREAK them for once? Or will she let the rules govern all her life?


**Hey, this is just to say "I'm still here". I've just... not been in much of a mood to write. Things... I went to my first funeral yesterday (May 16th, 2012). It was so sad... Since one of my _best_ friends'... She lost her mother. And she's only 15. That's not cool. I was at the funeral to help her, but it left me... wow. That was so much more... that I thought it would be (never being to a funferal before this, I didn't really know... what to expect). But yeah, that's my reason.**

**I don't own Warriors. Warriors (c) Erin Hunter.**

_If you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun. ~Katharine Hepburn_

* * *

"But Yellowkit!" I watched as the golden kit ran forward, turning back only at the sound of my pitiful wail. I gave a slight frown and continued, "We're just _kits_. We can't leave the camp yet! I-it's against the _rules!_" I, for one, really respected the rules. I don't know why _Yellowkit_ didn't.

I _know_ that Poppyfoot raised us better! She taught us the code, she taught us to always remember it and always follow it. If you went and _broke_ it all of the time, then... that's not right! How could you be accepted into StarClan when you died if you broke their rules so many times? They came up with the warrior code for a _reason!_

Yellowkit sighed and shook his head. He's my brother, if you couldn't tell. My _only_ brother. My only littermate, for the fact. "Featherkit, you can't be scared!"

I fluffed up my fur, outraged. "Scared?" I scoffed, my kit claws digging into the ground. I wasn't _scared_. I just wasn't about to break the rules! I mean, isn't that what everyone's always taught? Breaking the rules is bad, right?

"If you're not scared, then _why_ don't you want to come with me?" Yellowkit meowed, his tail twitching.

"Why? _Why?_" I gasped, shocked. He _knew_ that he was disobeying the code, and he just didn't _care!_ "Yellowkit, it's against the warrior code! Kits aren't supposed to leave the camp! Poppyfoot _told_ us to stay here!"

"She's at the gathering," Yellowkit grumbled. He seemed annoyed that our mother got to go and _he_ didn't. "She gets to have fun, talk with other cats, and actually _do_ something, while we just get to sit here in camp with _no one_ to talk to!" Sitting down, he started to rip the grass beneath his paws.

"Yellowkit, she's only going because she hasn't gone in _moons_, since _before_ we were even born!" I insisted. "You can't really blame her for wanting to see her friends from other clans every now and again."

"So having friends in other clans isn't _breaking the rules?_" Yellowkit pestered.

Oh, he just made me so mad sometimes! "No, as long as you don't fight for them in battle. You can't choose your friends over your clan, mouse brain."

"We're getting off topic," Yellowkit growled. "Either you're coming with me to explore the territory, and be back before Poppyfoot even comes home, or you're staying here to be completely alone." Standing up, Yellowkit padded towards the nursery entrance.

"W-wait!" I meowed, frantic to keep him here. I _didn't_ want to be alone. I _hated_ being alone, and Yellowkit knew that. Heh, just using my weaknesses to his advantage, as always... "But it's against the _rules_, Yellowkit!"

Yellowkit turned his head around with a sigh, but I could tell he wasn't going to stay in camp. "If you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun." And with that last word, and a final swish of his tail, he exited the nursery.

_If you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun._ The words stayed with me for a moment. He _might_ just be right about that, but how could I break the rules? What if I _died_; would they let me into StarClan knowing that I broke a rule? How could I live with myself if that happened, _knowing_ that I was breaking a rule but still breaking it anyway?

I found myself getting to my paws. Was I actually going to _follow_ him? Yes, I think I was. The nursery seemed darker than ever, and about ten times bigger than it should be. Scurrying out of the den, I saw Yellowkit's pale ginger tail disappear behind the nursery. Not wanting to be alone any more than I had to, I followed him.

"Yellowkit!" I hissed, my ears pricked for any sound. I didn't see any cats, but there had to be _someone_ in camp that could've spotted us! "Where are you?"

"You came?" Yellowkit meowed, his green eyes glowing in the darkness. A smile crossed his face. "I _knew_ you would! I _knew_ that you couldn't resist. Rules were meant to be broken sometimes, Featherkit. If you never break a rule, you never learn."

"If you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun," I whispered as I followed him through the hole in the side of camp. I could feel the thorns pricking at my pelt, yet I wasn't scared anymore. Yellowkit was right. Sometimes, you had to break rules. I was a kit, and this was _my_ time to break rules. I could learn from them later... sure, and they couldn't kick me out of StarClan for making a mistake!

As I found myself on the other side, I knew that my life was just beginning. Courage pushed me forward. _This_ was my time. _Here_ was my destiny. Opening my eyes, I was amazed at what I saw. The world was beautiful. And I was glad that I had come.

* * *

**Yeah. Look forward to the future, don't dwell on the past. And enjoy life. Until next time, have a great life. **


End file.
